nebulamancersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kandieren Ringo
Kandieren Ringo (カンディエレン・リンゴ) is a werewolf and a major character in the Myouyo Project series. Appearance Kandieren has pale skin with dark moss green eyes, with a white highlight in the middle. She has extremely long mint green colored hair with matching thick eyebrows. She is wearing a dark moss green beret, veil, shirt, neck ribbon and thigh high boots, with striped emerald green ribbons in her hair, an emerald green waistcoat, thigh high socks, and a green gradient skirt. Her waistcoat also has 4 dark moss green diamond buttons. She has accessories resembling a cross on her beret and neck ribbon. She is often seen carrying a handgun in some artworks. One illustration shows her with hair cut immensely short. Personality Kandieren is a vigilant, determined monster hunter with a bad temper. She is often seen with furrowed eyebrows and a scorn look, or shouting at Licorice. Not much is known about her personality other than that. Though some illustrations seem to show her crying while with ears, possibly indicating moments of stress when in werewolf form. Background Nothing yet is known about Kandieren's background aside from the fact her parents seem to have died at the hands of monsters and she is seeking justice against the entire race. Though that doesn't seem to be going very well because she is half werewolf. Relationships Licorice is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Licorice Mannheim Licorice is Kandieren's rival. Not much is known about their relationship aside from the fact Kandieren seems to be easily angered by Licorice. One illustration shows Licorice calling Kandieren "cute", implying there may be a hint of affection between the two. Hershey Caramello It is currently unknown what relationship Kandieren and Hershey have, though Hershey can be seen seemingly annoying her in one picture. Unnamed Parents It is currently unknown what relationship Kandieren had with her parents. Quotes * "I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Mannheim." - Kandieren in a screenshot for Nightmare Feast Trivia * Kandieren's name is the German word for candied fruit, possibly implying she may be of German descent. Her surname, Ringo, is the Japanese word for apple. Making her full name mean "candied apple" if read literally, probably in reference to the confectionery under the same name. * Kandieren's favorite food is candy. * Stated to be "Probably not even a christian either." Possibly meaning her crosses are for protection means against monsters rather than a religious stance. * The handgun she carries bears some similarities to a Heckler & Koch VP70, a German handgun. * Her official art received a minor update following sometime in March 2019. Gallery Myouyo Project My001mk.png 686449e3e082cb1787377d06274cc521.png Official Artwork 44f7af740fbc823f974ca1aa4c6278ab.png|Possibly a concept for Kandieren's design 00806cd2449d4058639b11e3a87925a1.png|A chibi Kandieren 76d4f225abca609875e5362bbdb0f1dd.png 84447e6c59662902772aae46d0386d79.png|Amiibo when e4f4c5c533b3e29d866b5165c21969b5.png|This radiates gay energy bd9ff2ad46c12f36eb601247f44c88aa.png 597e7d155a94e35cc037907379496900.png C42a424409e322d4e714b2e74e9e304d.png 08f739289ae9674ffa3270441f760e2e.png 8f9be95d419d964b87ad0ee85ebc1f4e.png|"This bitch empty! YEET!" Bb9962d5081424c5bcff2fff67c6dd84.png 36f9d953750b510575412d8ea37ce4c1.png|Sugar Rush mode Psg2.png Dont.png 1ecf0a757e1cbad504d4e5d206640e93.png Myouyo-omikuji.png|The main Myouyo Project cast drawn in the ZUN art style 34tg34t34535.png Squad.png 889aa592cb1415f149cbec6f27745183.png Ba0b76209e02c082319ed2d7d0df01ec.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/kandieren.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/121685 Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Myouyo project